


Chibi - 2009-02-02 - Map of the End of the World

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. Features are not drawn to scale. For Lavvyan's "The End of the World as We Know It".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2009-02-02 - Map of the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The End of the World as We Know It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> Though the drawing itself is technically gen, the fic which inspired it is McKay/Sheppard.


End file.
